The Last Time
by let-them-say-what-they-will
Summary: QUINCEST. "Sara moves to hit her again but Tegan blocks her wrist and grabs her hair, pushing them against a wall and pinning her there with her body. A little puff escapes Sara when she hits the wall. They look at each other for a moment; Tegan with her jaw clenched, and Sara trying to recover." (smut smut smut)


_**AN:** I wanna thank my editor for her great job, if you find some mistakes is because i did little changes after she sent it back. This story had a SAD FINAL that I changed... I wasn't sure about that end. If anyone is interested i could post it too._

The door slams close as Tegan storms into her sister's room.  
"I am sick of this," Tegan yells angrily. Sara sits on the bed, her elbows leaned on her knees as she looks at her sister pacing back and forth in the room.  
"What are you talking about?" she asks. Tegan stops in the middle of the room and looks at her intensely.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she says between gritted teeth. Sara's head falls as she takes in a deep breathe.  
"Tee... we talked about this so many times," she whispers without looking up, "we just have to be careful," she says softly.  
"Yeah, I know that, but you can't just ignore me and make me feel like I am not even in the same room with you," Tegan says harshly.  
"But, that is not true," Sara says. She looks up to meet her sister's eyes.  
"No? Well, that's what I've felt lately. You just get lost into everyone but me, and that hurts," she says, looking away and fighting the angry tears that threaten to fall.

"Babe, I don't understand," Sara murmurs.  
"Don't call me that," Tegan says, then looks at her again.  
"You know, it was funny when you said that you are emotionally a slut, but you know what? That is becoming a bit too real for my liking," she says trying to stay calm.

Sara giggles as she reaches her hands out to hold Tegan's.  
"So you are being jealous, is that it?" she says squeezing her hands, but Tegan jerks away from her touch.  
"No, it's not just that... lately you... you just ignore me and I have to witness you losing yourself into discussions and look weirdly at people that manage to talk to you for more than 10 minutes. Do you know what it means for me? Seeing you make those eyes at someone else and being completely ignored at the same time?" Tegan blurt it out without taking a breath, knowing her sister would think she is being immature.  
"Tegan, I don't 'make eyes' to anyone. God, we are not teenagers anymore. You should grow up," Sara says rather firmly, trying to not sound harsh but failing.  
"I should grow up? That means I should stop have feelings and be cold like you?" Tegan spat back, a bit offended.  
"Oh, so now I am cold? I am always here for you and maybe I seem a bit distant in public but I never make you spend a night alone when we are together..." Sara says getting nervous.  
"Oh, thank you so fucking much, that solves every problem. I can sleep with you; you are not kicking me out of your fucking room. Yeah, thank you so much. Maybe this is it for you, letting me fuck you when you are not at home with your 'girlfriend'," Tegan says, her voice loud and angry again.  
"Shut the fuck up and leave Stacy out of this," she says as she tries to stand up, but Tegan stops her.  
"Oh, no, don't worry. It took me time but I am so over that, but I can't accept you acting like a bitch all the time," Tegan yells out.

The next thing she notices is a sharp pain to her left cheek.  
"Don't talk to me like that ever again," Sara's says through clenched teeth as angry tears start to fall from her eyes.  
"Stop acting like that then," Tegan says without even trying to rub away the pain from her cheek. Sara moves to hit her again but Tegan blocks her wrist and grabs her hair, pushing them against a wall and pinning her there with her body. A little puff escapes Sara when she hits the wall. They look at each other for a moment; Tegan with her jaw clenched, and Sara trying to recover. Tegan leans in and kisses her hard but withdraw almost instantly when Sara bites harshly on her lower lip.

"Fuck..." Tegan blurts out pushing Sara away from the wall, making her fall on the bed.  
Sara doesn't even have the time to say a word before Tegan is on top of her, pinning her wrists on the mattress. Tegan squeezes hard on her wrists as she leans in again... sucking on her bottom lip and biting. When Sara opens her mouth to yell, Tegan kisses her again, deeply and desperately. Sara doesn't try to push her away, but it starts a battle for dominance, a fight that makes them both horny to no end but a fight that makes their hearts ache too.

They had been here so many times. Tegan complaining that Sara is too cold and Sara spatting back that she is always there. But this time Sara knows there is something true. She is struggling, divided between the love for Tegan, the fears and the other problems that the new notoriety is bringing into their lives, and Stacy. She doesn't love Stacy as much as she loves Tegan, in her heart she knows she will never love anyone like that, but the security, the way Stacy feels so safe is confusing her. She knows well how needy her sister is, but why can't Tegan understand that she is having issues and just needs space?  
And the more she craves space, the more Tegan needs to feel her close. She needs to feel important, to feel that she is still the one, but is so hard when all Sara does is put distance between them. And it is true, when they are alone Sara just gives in, not worried in the intimacy of their room, making Tegan feel so good and complete. And that makes the cold days hurt even more, days when Sara wouldn't even look at her when they are out.

Tegan frees one of her sister's hands to move it down her body. The moment Sara's hand is free she almost hits Tegan again as she grabs her hair in her fist, tugging and scratching her scalp.  
Tegan's squeezes her breast then move down further, pressing Sara down on the mattress with a hand on her tummy.  
"Tegan," Sara whispers out, and Tegan is not sure if she wants her to stop or what, but she doesn't stop, she feels like she can't stop.

When Sara tugs hard on her hair, her other hand goes in a moment to Sara's neck. Sara looks at her intensely as Tegan tightens her grip just a bit. Sara starts to arch her back as she parts her lips trying to let in a bit more oxygen through her mouth. Tegan starts to rock her body on Sara, her crotch brushing against her mound. She hums softly, throwing her head back. Sara's now free hand flies to ball her shirt into her fist and she pulls Tegan down, kissing her passionately. Tegan's grip on her neck tightens even more, blocking her airway just for a couple of seconds. In that moment, Sara's feels her body set on fire, her clit starts to pulsate madly with need.

Tegan starts to move her kisses down her jaw and she moves away just once to take away Sara's shirt. Sara is braless, her bare chest is exposed, and Tegan takes in that figure that she knows so well. The figure that still surprises her with her pale, candid beauty. The cold air makes Sara's nipples harden and Tegan smirks, making her blush. Tegan forces Sara's head to the side and leans in, licking her neck. She moves down to nibble at her collarbones and then sucks hard on her skin, knowing well she will leave marks that her sister will need to cover the next day.

Sara starts to move more, part of her trying to breathe and part of her trying to get some friction Her clit swollen with need and desire; the constriction on her throat making it even more intense. Tegan pushes passed her waistband with the hand that was on her tummy, and at the same time starts to move her kisses down her chest, still biting and sucking, marking her more. She smirks against her sister's skin when Sara parts her legs to give her some space to move and thrusts her hips to gain some friction.

Tegan starts to rub her clit slowly, smirking again at the soft sounds coming out from her sister's lips. She circles her as Sara moves her hips, needing more, and when Tegan stops she keeps moving desperately against her fingers. Tegan lets her do that for few seconds until her fingers are completely wet with Sara's juices. Then she starts to circle her clit again, fast this time, her mouth moving and kissing her way to her left breast. With the tip of her tongue, she circles her now hard nipple and sucks on it gently just to move away and blow air on it, electing a soft whimper from Sara.

"Te-gan," Sara's moans out, and Tegan moves her fingers down more. She suddenly enters her with three fingers, and at the same times she bites hard on her nipple. A high whining sounds comes from Sara, but soon it becomes a deep moan. Tegan starts to pump into her, slowly but deeply, moving her entire body, rocking on top of her at the same slow pace she is moving her fingers, pushing them deeper and deeper with every move. Sara's body moves against her, following Tegan's pace. Tegan's moves her hand away from her neck and moves it to her other breast that she squeezes hard. She pinches at her nipple and tugs at it as she starts to move even harder and faster into her, not sure anymore if she was doing it to please her or to vent her frustration, she just knows she is pumping as hard as she can. Underneath her, Sara is squirming and gasping and moaning and asking for more. But when Tegan looks at her, she sees a tear at the corner of her left eye, and then is when she starts to slow down.

"No babe, don't stop," Sara asks lowly as she tries to take her fingers in again.  
"Shut up," Tegan says huskily, blushing at her own tone.  
"Tee, please.." Sara whispers again, almost desperate. And Tegan can't say if the desperation comes from her body or her heart. What she knows is that her own heart is screaming, desperate for love and not for a angry fuck. She leans in to face her as she withdraws her hand, and a little sighs escapes Sara.  
"I said shut up," whispers when her lips are almost touching, and then she kisses her. She kisses her passionately but sweetly and lovingly at the same time, contrasting totally from her previous actions. Her tongue exploring her mouth as she hands move on her body, caressing her gently and wetting her sister's skin with her own juices.

Tegan kisses down her chin, and nibble lightly at it, just to move and lick her way down her jawline. She places little soft kisses over the bright pink bruise her hand had left there. There will probably be no sign in the morning, but for now is a clear sign of what she was doing. As she moves down more, her hands move to Sara's hips where she pins her needy body down. When the tip of her tongue swirl slowly around Sara's right nipple, Tegan hears the softest moan ever and looking at her face she sees Sara licking her lips and silently calling her name. She opens her mouth widely, taking in as much as she can, now passing her broad tongue on the tip of her nipple as she moves one hand up again and with her fingers she twists and tugs lightly at the other one.

"Tegan... please.." Sara says again softly but with so much need coming out from the back of her throat. She parts her leg even more and Tegan moves between them, lightly pressing down and making Sara moan lightly.  
Tegan starts to rock her body again, her lower tummy pressing against Sara's crotch. She can feel dampness and the warmth on her skin even through Sara's undies and her own shirt. Sara starts to thrust her hips again to gain more friction from Tegan's moves. Tegan smiles against her chest and starts to move down as Sara's hands move now to her hair again where she starts to tug lightly. Kissing and nibbling at Sara's soft skin, Tegan keeps moving down. She swirls her tongue around Sara's belly button and then deepens her tongue there for a moment.

A soft moan escapes Sara, that feels her juices pour out of her as her mind runs wild to what is coming next. She starts to push Tegan's head down, her need so strong that she is afraid she will come just at the first contact to her centre, but she needs it, she needs it so much.  
"God... fuck Tee, I..." she moans between heavy breaths. Tegan smirks against her skin again and slowly licks her way down. She licks the skin just above her waistband from hip to hip as Sara arches her back. She lightly pulls the fabric with her teeth then let it snap back in place.

Tegan moves away to look at Sara. She looks at her intensely and Sara blushes deeply as Tegan caresses her body slowly until she reaches her underwear and helps her out of it. There is just a second before the room is filled with Sara's scent. The cold hitting her wetness makes Sara shiver and her nipples harden even more. She looks at Tegan moving so slowly, bending and placing little kisses on her thigh, then up. When she reaches her inner thigh she opens her legs even more and grabs the sheets tightly.

Tegan feels her head spin, inebriated by that sweet scent. Her mouth waters just at the thought of that amazing flavour she knows so well. She sucks at the soft skin of Sara's inner thigh, making her moan as a little purple mark forms there. She brushes the tip of her nose to her mound, inhaling deeply.  
"Tee," Sara cries out desperately, and that was what Tegan was waiting for. She opens her mouth widely and takes in all she can, sucking lightly. She dips her tongue into her just a bit and then moves it up to her clit.  
"Fuck," moans out Sara, moving her hips against her face. Tegan moves her arms under her thigh to help her to maintain that position.

She starts to lap at her folds, to drink all the juices her sister was already offering to her, then she goes back to her clit, sucking hard on it, circling it with her tongue and flickering it fast. Sara's body shakes in her hands as soft sounds come out from her lips. Tegan knows well that she can't last too long but she doesn't shows any mercy to her swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. She knows she is driving her crazy as she sucks on it again and grazes her teeth on the sensitive skin. Her sister's body jerks and at the same time moves to be taken and touched as Tegan shakes her head from side to side. Sara moves her body up even more, only her shoulders touching the mattress in her desperate need.

Then Tegan moves to enter her with her tongue. A low moan comes from Sara's throat as she makes little movements to take her in deeply. Tegan swirls and pushes and laps, she strokes her warm walls that squeeze her tongue harder with every push.  
"I'm... c-" and Sara can't even end her sentence. With a little movement, Tegan brushes her nose to her clit and that is all it takes for Sara to explode, not able to hold it back anymore. She pushes her hips higher, freezes and stop breathing for a moment as her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezed and the tendons and veins of her neck popped out. Tegan looks at her in awe, her sister at the top of her beauty, in that moment, so vulnerable and so lost, and it feels like the time stops for her to remember that moment forever.

Sara's body lowers and starts to relax as she starts to breathe again. Tegan keeps moving into her so lightly as she comes down, and she helps her on the mattress again. She places a little kiss to her mound and then moves to lie next to Sara. Sara turns to look at her, smiling as she tries to regain her breath. She starts to caress Tegan's side, pushing a hand under her shirt, but Tegan stops her, taking out her hand and lightly kissing her palm. She shakes her head lightly and Sara understand. She nuzzles into her, and Tegan move to take away her own pants and then reaches out to grab the sheets and cover her sister's naked body and herself, then she moves to take her in her arms.

They just rest there for few minutes, both of their minds running.

"I am sorry," Sara whispers softly.  
"I am sorry too, I just need to know you are mine, I need to feel it," Tegan says softly to her.  
Sara doesn't say anything, she nods brushing the tip of her nose on her chest and then closes her eyes as she hugs her back tightly.

"I love you," she whispers, and few moments later she falls asleep into Tegan's .


End file.
